project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Davids
The pornstar in your neighborhood. Appearance Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Complexion: Pale Body Type: Slim/Skinny Height: 5'7 Weight: 122 Clothing: Noah loves anything with skulls on it. Skulls, checkers, logos of any type; anything as long as he thinks it's cool looking. He prefers skinny jeans but will wear regular ones if they're the only things that he has. Belts with metal on them are a huge yes as well as chuck taylors. He sometimes wears librarian style glasses but they're really just a pair with plastic lenses in them. They serve no real function. Inventory: *4 changes of clothes *Large hunting knife *2 bottles of water *3 bags of dried food Overall: Noah is rather skinny, almost to the point of looking anorexic. He wears his hair a bit long, letting it fall into his eyes on occasion. He's very particular when it comes to his looks and almost always tried his best to look good. Noah is very vain and will do anything it takes to make sure he looks his best at all times. Wearing nice clothes and shoes are definitely one of the best things he thinks he ever thought of. Personality Walking Dead Personality: Noah is friendly and likes to talk once he's comfortable with people. After that, he'll do his best to weasel any type of personal information out of someone and use it against them. He's very good at destroying friendships and groups, he uses this to his advantage especially if there's someone he wants. Noah can otherwise be seen as a kind of overly friendly type. Being overly friendly, he's managed to worm his way into the beds of several. Since his parents never paid much attention to him, Noah was very good at prostitution. He made thousands in the area that he was in and decided to relocate to Atlanta. Because of this, he has a horrible relationship with his parents. Bleach Personality Noah is the type that's not as superficial about clothes as he should be, he has the attitude that if he likes how it looks, he'll wear it. Other than that, he doesn't really like being mean to people. Noah's a real sweetie when it comes to talking to people. He gravitates toward females mostly because he knows they won't hurt him, making him nicer to them than he is to other males. In his spirit form, he likes to sneak into people's houses and watch cartoons with kids. Sometimes children notice him before adults do, if ever, when in this form. His personal favorite is Adventure Time. He doesn't try to flirt with people. Looking at him, people would think that he does all the time but he's really naive when it comes to someone liking him for whatever reason. He believes that it may be impossible for someone to love him in a way that's more than friends. If he's near a hospital, he'll normally go inside in his spirit form and try to help anyone that's inside. He'll try to heal someone that's just had a life saving surgery or help a soul to pass on, but he doesn't stay for very long. Noah becomes depressed when he thinks about people leaving. He's intensely loyal to people he loves, trusting and sensitive. If he just met someone and has known them for at least a grand total of four minutes, then he's very likely to trust them with simple things. He does become insecure though. This mostly occurs whenever he's unsure of what's going on with himself and a friend, like if they got into a fight for whatever reason. He's very scared of losing friends, knowing that he might even outlive a lot of them. When it comes to a romantic relationship, he can be described perfectly as an 'innocent uke'. He avoids conflict and decision-making, content in placing his complete trust and happiness in his partner's hands - All he really wants is to surround himself in a soft and fluffy fantasy world even if he knows that it's completely unrealistic. Skills Skills: *Hiding – Noah is very good at hiding, because of his small physique he can bend and push himself into small areas. Some areas are a bit too small to get into but he has tried to get further into them. He has gotten himself stuck a few times. *Deception – Not being one of the most open people out there, Noah lies a lot. After a while it's difficult to tell whether he's telling the truth at times. Because of his newest developments, Noah has honed this to a remarkable skill, not showing any of the normal detectors that normally show when someone's lying. *Fighting - Noah developed his own style of fighting after having been abandoned by several of the others in the groups. He doesn't worry too much about the fact that he's incredibly small, but he does have to work a bit harder to defend himself than others do because of his small stature. His abilities are freerunning with a mix of Native American styles and various other styles he's picked up from Gabriel. *Lip Reading - After going for so long without being able to communicate verbally, Noah picked up on being able to read lips of others that were talking in front of him. He made good use of this skill to infiltrate other people's camps and steal from them when he was in the area. History Walking Dead Noah was a troubled kid in school. He was always being caught stealing and he didn't really care, he was very remorseful when it came to what ever he was found with something that he shouldn't have. His mother had a hard time dealing with him and his father got to the point that he really didnt' even give a damn. Eventually they stopped caring. Their uncaring attitudes lead to Noah doing more things that were less than legal. Selling drugs to prostitution, Noah did it and he liked it. In a way, he can be described as being able to weasel his way into anyone's wallet or pants. He was able to eventually come up on Woodbury, having been generally accepted by a few of the females enough to really be a good asset on the wall. He was taught how to use a gun by Damon as well as easily falling in love with the man. Noah developed a deep attachment to Damon even as his friend, Ryuuhei, did his best to get the two of them together. Ryuuhei eventually succeeded to great personal loss himself, but Noah was happy and that was all he really cared about. When Woodbury was attacked and the Governor thrown out of his position, Noah was basically left to his own devices with Gabriel, not that he was complaining. The two were around the Smokey Mountains when a forest fire headed their way, making them head Northwest after thy heard their friends on the radio. Upon reaching the group, Noah found that Damon was fucking around on him with some little girl as well as his own brother, Jayden, needless today he didn't like that. Noah ended up getting dumped but he gave his class ring to Damon, who in turn gave Noah his sharktooth necklace. After leaving the group and inheriting Hank's big rig, Noah north and across the country. It wasn't until he came across a group of cannibals in the middle of Utah where he ended up getting captured while trying to steal from their meager supplies. They had a large collection of firearms that he'd been eyeballing for a few days. The cannibals got a hold of Noah and they were excited at the prospect of being able to eat something after a few days of being unable to do so. Their walker traps had stopped working after Noah had disabled them a few days before being caught. They never did find out that he had been the one that had disabled them, but if they speculated, they never said a word. While with them, Noah was tortured for weeks. The cannibals were patient, trying to feed him things to fatten him up but he would only eat once every three days or when he was desperate for food. He was sat in a medium sized dog cage where his back was pressed against the grating of the cage constantly. He eventually got various indentations of the actual cage but they would normally go away after a while. Some weeks, he was taken out of the cage and they would pretend as though they were about to fillet him. This psychological torture made Noah snap to the point of murdering them all after he was taken out one night. He managed to get a hold of one of the knives and spared none but the children that didn't know any better. He raised a few of them for a few weeks, moving across the state until they all ran away from him in the night. Noah didn't particularly care since they had begun to get mouthy with him, he simply gave up on them and any semblance of giving a shit. Therefore, he headed toward Venice, California in the hopes of getting some of the old pleasures of civilization as well as commandeering a mansion or two. He just tells others he's going to Hawaii so that they'll find him too stupid to really take seriously. Walking Dead: Cannibal Injuries List *Facial Scars: He received numerous scars on his face from the cannibals, some attempted to gouge his eyes out, others were simply picking and choosing which part of his face they wanted to eat. There are numerous lines across his lips and cheeks. There are a total of 7 scars on his face his face for good luck! in various directions. His tongue ring was ripped through his tongue and out of the muscle and his lip rings were removed through his lips *Right Shoulder: During his imprisonment, Noah was kept in a cage where his shoulders were naturally against the sides. A few came over toward him and would burn him through the cage, sometimes using knives through it to poke and prod at him, mottling his flesh on his right shoulder. There are a total of 4 scars. *Left Shoulder: There are a total of 2 crisscross scars and 2 regular scars. These were made from regular knives, an attempt from them to make something of a calling card of their own. Technically 6 scars. *Abdomen: There are 6 scars in total and aimed for vitals. It could be a disadvantage since if he is fighting without his shirt on someone they'll know where to aim using the scars as markers. On the other hand, the cannibals were simply doing it to prove that they knew where these vital organs were at on his body. *Right Arm: Some people might mistake his right arm for his attacking arm upon the assumption that he is right handed. As well as the amount of scars he has, one would also think that he is careless. In fact, Noah is actually ambidextrous and he uses his right arm to defend mainly and deal weaker blows. So when his attention gives in, that is where he gets his scars. Plus his shoulders are as unprotected as the rest of him. *Left Arm: His left arm is true attacking arm, but one would not be able to deduct this right away on the first impression since he uses different blades. This arm has less scars, save for the one on his shoulder in the form of a elongated crescent, because it is the stronger one and less likely to sustain any damage from the foe. He rarely defends with this arm. Bleach Noah was created by two parallel souls connecting their Chain of Fate. These souls had a seemingly 'perfect' background, making Noah as innocent as can be. He doesn't remember a lot about the past lives of the two souls, but he can sometimes get glimpses in his dreams of them, mostly the peaceful moments of their lives. He mostly stays in the human world, loving being able to interact with other humans, he just never liked having to see them go. He sometimes picks a human family to follow for a while, wanting to help in their life for any reason at all. He likes seeing how they move around and develop. As for Soul Society, he never pays much attention to it unless it some how involves him or one of the families that he attaches himself to. He has taken notice of it after the Winter War and has kept up with it's developments ever since. Gallery Flesh_Wound_by_husz.jpg|Scars reference ADORABLE-EVANS-3-alex-evans-15797634-500-333.jpg Alex+Evans+atualizada.jpg alexevans.png alexevans2-jpg.jpg Alex-Evans-alex-evans-1574458-435-650.jpg Alex-Evans-alex-evans-3485500-431-650.jpg Alex-Evans-alex-evans-8588281-600-461.jpg alex-evans-large-msg-119341857223.jpg pLEKZBP4Wq6empw78f0r8xG8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lae1p904dv1qepe0do1_400.jpg Stats: Bleach *Offense: 4/10 not geared to be an offensive fighter. He can hold his own against Menos and low level Arrancar, anything above that would decimate him with ease. *Defense: 5/10 defense, the only thing that would be almost impossible to get by would be his Inner Fire ability. Someone with a high spiritual pressure would be able to cut through it within seconds. *Mobility: 7/10 help from his Flight ability, Noah is very fast. Not fast enough to keep up beyond a couple of shunpo's but enough to be able to catch up with the person after they've stopped. *Kidō: 7/10 of his healing abilities can be seen as kido, he's rather proficient with them. *Reiatsu: 5/10 mostly, if compared to someone like Orihime or Chad, he's a little weaker than they are. *Intelligence: 6/10 if compared to a high school student, he would be the type to make B's and C's in grades. *Physical Strength: 4/10 very average for his height and body type. Abilities: Bleach Link Abilities: *Physical Form: While he is a soul, he also possess the ability to create a solid physical form and traverse into the human-world as an artificial human. This ability is something that is attributed to his race, all Links have this ability. *Corruption Immunity: Noah is unable to become a Hollow because of his Chain of Fates inability to erode. Thus he is basically an eternal soul capable of traversing both the human work and the Soul Society. This also is the cause of his inability to age like all Links. This ability also is a racial talent. Offense/Defense: *Arcane Blast - Noah's main attack. This ability has a range of 40 yards and takes 2 seconds to cast, leaving the caster open to being attacked and the ability open to being interrupted. It blasts the target with energy, dealing a fair amount of damage. This ability, depending on the user's mindset, can be used to either heal or damage. *Arcane Barrage - Noah's secondary attack. This ability has a range of 40 yards and is an instant cast. It launches bolts of arcane energy at the enemy target, causing moderate damage in the way of burns similar to heated water and lightning strikes. This ability can be dodged. *Nether Tempest - Support attack with 40 yards distance and an instant cast time. Placing it on an enemy deals high damage over 12 seconds. Each time Nether Tempest deals damage, an additional 50% of that damage is also dealt to a random target within 10 yards. Visually, it looks as though tiny nails of arcane energy are being released into the enemy through a light blue orb around them. This ability can be thrown off. *Nether Attunement - Passive, user only. Increases Noah's reiatsu regeneration and the amount of chakra gained from Arcane Release abilities by his spell use. Meaning his reiatsu regenerates faster the more he uses it. *Rune of Power - Places a Rune of Power on the ground, which lasts for 1 minute. While standing in their own Rune of Power, their chakra regeneration is increased by 100% and their Arcane Release damage is increased only slightly. Only two Runes of Power can be placed at one time and the user MUST stand within their Rune to get the benefits. It lasts for one minute and cannot be cast again for two. *Mirror Image - Creates three copies clones of the caster nearby, which cast the Arcane Blast at the user's enemies. Lasts for only 30 seconds and the clones can be easiy dispelled with two physical hits each. *Angel's Fire - When in battle and Noah has his wings out, he can use his reiatsu to harden the feathers to be as strong as the blade on a zanpakuto. Holding his wings out, he can sent a barrage of 600 feather blades a minute at the enemy. Healing/Holy: *Renew - Heals the target for a lower amount of damage, normally bruises and scraps to shallow cuts. *Heal - Heals the target for a moderate amount of damage, normally a deep cut to a hair line fracture. *Prayer of Mending - Places a spell on the target that heals them for the next time they take damage. When the heal occurs, Prayer of Mending jumps to another ally within 20 yards. Jumps up to 5 times and lasts 15 seconds after each jump. *Greater Heal - A slower but more powerful version of Heal that heals the target for a large amount of damage, from a broken limb to deep stab wounds and gashes. This requires a lot of concentration on Noah's part and he must be able to keep his palms on the target until he has finished healing them. *Flash Heal - A swift heal that does about the same amount of healing as Heal does. It uses more reiatsu than the standard Heal and continued use can drain Noah very quickly. *Inner Fire - A burst of Holy reiatsu, usually from being close to a church or other holy relics, fills the user, increasing their defense by 60% and their attack power by 10% *Reiatsu: Serenity - Increases the healing done by his single-target healing by 25%. Also heals minor to medium wounds and increases the chance of his healing continuing for 6 seconds afterward. Passive/Harmless: *Dream Walking - Noah can appear in people's dreams, he usually uses this to communicate, when he can't find the person he's looking for, or wants to talk privately. He doesn't do this very often as it drains him greatly. *Electronic Manipulation - Noah can manipulate electrical appliances. As a joke on New Years, he set off all the car alarms in a Wal Mart parking lot. *Voice Mimicry - Noah can perfectly mimic the voice of any human he comes across. *Flight - Noah can fly, but only in spirit form. He has a pair of snow white wings that carry him, however are not attached to his back meaning he can wear his cloths and not have to worry about them being ripped or torn if he decides to use his flying ability. Weaknesses: Bleach Weaknesses: #Noah is physically a bit weaker than most fighters, he depends heavily on his abilities to help him to survive when it comes to combat with another person. #When in flight mode, Noah's wings are rather large to help with carrying his body weight. This extra weight does slow him down a bit and since they're made of organic materials, Noah can feel when they're hurt. He would have to go to someone skilled in veterinary medicine to help his wings if they're harmed in any way. #Offense. Noah can't hold his own for a long time. Short periods of time are a better period for him to fight. Anything longer than ten minutes and Noah is usually down for the count. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male